The present invention generally relates to fuel-fired heating apparatus and, in a representatively illustrated embodiment thereof, more particularly provides a fuel-fired water heater having incorporated therein a burner clogging detection and shutdown system.
Fuel-fired water heaters typically operate in locations (such as, for example, attics, closets, basements, sheds, etc.) which are not regularly cleaned, and have ambient air containing particulate matter such as lint, dirt and/or oil (commonly referred to as “LDO”). It is this contaminant-laden air which is delivered to the water heater as combustion air for its burner system. The airborne particulate matter in such combustion air can, over time, clog the water heater's burner and undesirably increase its production of carbon monoxide.
In view of this it would be desirable to provide a fuel-fired water heater with a burner clogging detection system which could monitor the degree of burner clogging caused by airborne particulate matter ingested by the burner and prevent further burner combustion in response to the detection of a predetermined level of burner clogging. It is to this goal that the present invention is primarily directed.